Raphril: Meant to be
by tealana
Summary: another Raphril ficcy. but on the 2k14 movie tmnt. when finding the one, how do we know? and when finding the one, would you want to let go? Rated T-M. medium violence, medium cause language, sexual references, sexual content and tones of laughs and fun. well I hope. ;) enjoy
1. kids and reunion

Chapter one

Kids and Reunion

April O'Neil just recently lost her father in a mysterious laboratory fire. At the tender age of only 12 years. She knew, deep down that something wasn't right. Question was, how could she prove it? Remembering that terrifying night that claimed her father but she rescued four tiny turtles and small brown rat, ushering them to safety in the street outside that blazing building as the sirens of fire brigade and police were on their way to the scene.

Watching the turtles fall in the sewer crate, one after the other then finally the rat followed in afterwards.

Remembering that night had always played repeatedly in her mind. Some years later, she was walking home alone in a dark alley that was only a few minutes away from her home when had saw a young boy but was not a normal boy, he appeared to be a turtle. Wearing a black and white striped bandana over his head and red sleeveless overcoat, hanging upside down from the fire escape. Rubbing her eyes to have a better look then realised that he had vanished. Looking around and saw nothing, saw no one. She was indeed alone where she stood but was watched from above. "April." Her mother called. "April, where are you?"

"Coming mom." April finally answered and ran home, unhesitant. The young terrapin child watched the young brunette girl run home before returning home.

******  
Present day

Chasing a worker of the local dock on the east side of New York, April was following her gut instincts to find answers for the mysterious vandals and unexplained theft that swept the city. "Mister parkerson. Can I have just a few minutes of your time about the mysterious vandals and unexplained theft of broken into stock crates that had swept the city's ship docks and log for the last three weeks."

"Look, Miss O'Neil, I gave all I knew about what happened to the police and the other reporters that asked the same questions and here is the answer I gave them. I don't know or what did it as according to surveillance footage there were no solid proof to back up your theory."

"Mister Parkerson." She called out once more when Vernon called out to her. "O'Neil, the story on time square is about to start and have to cover it."

"I know, I just need a moment to get what I need for this story." April answered then Vernon sighed, tapping his watch. "Time is ticking, O'Neil. And if we don't cover this one, the boss aint going to be happy." April sighed defeated then finally agreed with a irritated grunt. "Fine."

Meanwhile in time square, April did the coverage of the story as expected for channel six news and once it was completed, she was irritated and gravely disappointed that her skills and career was treated less than worth. For four years in journalism college, she had spent in becoming the best new York city reporter had become nothing more than a dream.

Taking her coat before placing her helmet on and rode away on her bicycle through the city, enjoying the scenery on her way home. But on her way, she had stumbled upon activity from the notorious foot clan that vandalised the crates, searching for high scientific technology for their employer. April saw this as her opportunity to video record on her mobile phone to be her very evidence to back up the story she will be airing on the news or as hoped to be. Apparently her phone presented low light and unable to record. Lowly grunted then placed back in her pocket then climbed the fence to get a closer and better view of the activity in progress when clamouring of cries and grunts while meeting the concrete pavement or the crates.

"Retreat!" karai ordered, running away as her soldiers were taken down; one by one. From the distance, as she hid away and witnessed all. Seeing the vigilante standing on top of the crate, without hesitation reached in her pocket for the phone and pointed directly to take the photograph but was too late. "Damn it." She grunted, continued on and searched for clues then finally she found one. The symbol for family but she didn't know what it meant at first but knew she had seen it once before. Only had to forgotten, until now.

*****  
The following evening, April was captured and held hostage when the four vigilantes came in from the shadows as the train drove by, shielding their existence while they beaten every foot soldier and tied them up, leaving for the authorities to collect but unfortunately, karai had escaped once again. Shortly afterwards April had chased after the vigilantes from the subway as they made their escape, hoping to be unseen which they were not. Hanging over the edge of the rooftop, taking the photograph of the four unware vigilantes that had assumed to vanished from sight, only to realise they were discovered.

She was brought up over the edge with only the tightening of a chain that was used to drape around her petite waist. Grunted when she was released and confronted, slowly stood up then begun to feel woozy and light headed. To the shock of what she had discovered, and had seen. The overwhelming pressure caused her to faint. Thirty minutes later, she awoke and learned of their names but became more connected with the largest of the four. _Raphael_.

Raphael also felt the same connection deep inside but neither, realised their infatuation for each other will bring them closer. April was more fixated on the story, she was and had been chasing to fully understand her destiny is going to be so much more than she will soon realise. Although her ever growing curiosity to know more about those she had confronted. Taking photographs as they leapt the rooftops then finally went home to find the evidence she needed to back up her story. It wasn't long until april had came to the box with all of the video recordings and written reports on the test subjects that she had forgotten and discovered, all had made perfect sense. It was time to find them and questions were to be answered. But they were already one step ahead of her, and sent a request to meet them in a specific location also to be alone. Wanting to know and confirm her instincts were indeed correct, she agreed to meet and arrived to the location alone as requested.

The next evening, she was taken to the lair with a pink cotton bag placed over her head. The old rat stood in the far room where the stereo wall stood behind. "Come closer." He asked. "This is crazy." She whispery stated as the four terrapins walked and finally stood behind her, in silence. "You always had your father's eyes." Splinter commented with respect and remembrance. April was unsure how this old rat knew her father until he requested her to sit and listen to what he remembered and gave his thanks.

"I didn't have a voice then, but I am able to thankyou now. For your sacrifice and kindness, we were to exist because of you." Splinter told her, gently. Leonardo knelt down and said. "Wait a minute, master. You told us that shogua, a great guardian spirit had rescued us."

"That's right. This is the shogua." Splinter presented April as their guardian spirit but she indeed was not a spirit but in fact a guardian that had given them, the life they are living in present. Donatello took a quick look while raphael stood in silence as both Leonardo and Michelangelo bowed as he commented. "My girlfriend is so the shogua." Leonardo lightly punched his arm to show the proper respect.

"Come April." Splinter requested as he stood up. April followed quietly. "This is the perfect time for a new photograph." He continued, gently smiled. "Where would you like me or should say, us to sit?" she asked.

"Anywhere is fine." He answered. Leonardo sat on the left with raphael beside him and in the centre; April and Splinter sat as Michelangelo on centre right with Donatello on far right as he waved. The camera took the photograph once the timer had ran out.

April felt her hand gently grasped within a large hand, looked down and blushed as she looked up then smiled. The smile was returned then a sudden embarrassed frown was seen and stammered excuse spoken, as he made for his escape. April chuckled quietly to herself, as her heart fluttered faster than usual and her stomach filled with butterflies. "So, girlfriend. Ready to go out for dinner?" mikey asked, with a hopeful grin.

To be continued in chapter two

Ok, we are adventuring through the 2k14 series of Raphril romance. I do hope you like this first chapter as it was not a easy one. Hope you will join me in the next chapter, tootles.


	2. crush and something sweet

Chapter two

Crush and Something sweet

It finally became April's big break, she is now a reporter. Her dream had finally came true, and her first official news headliner was aired. Raphael had secretly watched the news, at every chance he got. The red clad terrapin, cradled his jaw within the palm of his large hand as he watched April on the television. His heart beats faster than normal, his stomach filled with butterflies.

A large smile curl on his face, with a soft exhaling sigh as he daydreamed about this mysterious beauty. Not unaware of his brother, Michelangelo standing within the doorway of his room as he wondered what had gotten him all, mushy.

Scratching his head, confused then shrugged his shoulders before walking away. Shortly afterwards, the news had commence and April was taken off from the air. This had disappointed raphael which had made him, desire to see her more. Turning the television off and climbed into his bed, pulling the covers over himself then drifted to sleep.

It wasn't long until he begun to dream about her.

Soft music played. Acoustic music played, romantic melody. A scent of fresh roses filled the scenery around him, he opened his eyes and saw where he was. Sitting at a table, beautifully presented. A romantic candle light that made the event, memorable. "Raph." A gentle voice called with tender love. Looking to his right, and then he was spellbound. April had stood in a red strapless cocktail dress and her beautiful dark chocolate brown hair, covered her milky shoulders. "Come dance with me, my love." She held her hand out to him, smiling. Without hesitation, raphael took her petite hand in his as he stood from the chair and stepped towards her, then gently pulled her close and took lead.

Deeply gazed in her enticing and memorizing brown eyes, she smiled then laid her head upon his chest as they dance. Slowly danced in the candle lit room. "This is romantically wonderful." She commented. "You are so beautiful." He replied, commenting to what he admired before him and gently embraced. April lifted her head and looked up to him, smiling graciously and caressed his cheek. He gently squeezed her hand in his and nuzzled her palm then leaned in close, tenderly kissed her.

Sharing a deepening and passionate kiss, embraced each other tightly then he gently slid his large muscled arm beneath her legs and lifted her up. Breaking the kiss, gazed into her eyes once more as he cradled her bridal style and walked to the bedroom, placing her down gently. Caressing her cheek tenderly and whispered. "I love you."

April smiled happily as she replied but her voice was not hers as she had been used to speak through by another. "I know you do, but it is time to wake up." Raphael looked at her confused and April said once again with a voice of another that sounded like his older brother. Leonardo.

"It is time to wake up, raphael."

Opening his eyes and rose up fast. "Where did she go?" Leonardo glared confused. "She who? Are you alright bro?" Leonardo asked. He gruntingly sighed and slammed back in his bed, rubbing his forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So what were you dreaming about? Should I ask, who?" leo smirked, folding his arms. "None of your business, leo." Raph lowly growled. Leonardo chuckled, walking out of the room and replied. "Whatever raph, must be good if you are getting fired up about it." Raph growled annoyed, then brushed past the blue clad terrapin. "I'm going out."

Leonardo watched his brother leave the lair and sighed.

******  
April was just finishing up her cleaning when she decided to go upstairs, for fresh air when she wasn't expecting a visit from Raphael. The red clad terrapin smiled as he walked out to her, but ever so quietly and draped his large muscled arms around her petite body.

April jumped and shrieked slightly. "Let me go, you darn." She paused, and looked back over her shoulder when she realised whom had embraced her surprisingly. "Raphael! Don't do that, you scared me half to death."

Raphael smiled, and chuckled. "Sorry, good looking." April smiled back, turned around and placed her hands on raphael's upper scutes and said. "I forgive you, so what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Can't I Just come for a drop in and spend time with my best girl?" he smiled, lightly blushed. "What do you have in mind?" she asked. "Whatever you have in mind is fine with me." He answered. "Let's enjoy, star gazing?" April suggested, smiling hopefully. Raphael wasn't one for star gazing but he would whatever he could to impress his beautiful crush. "Sounds good to me." He finally answered.

To be continued in chapter three

Short I know. 2k14 tmnt series is not easy as expected. But I will try my best in making a good romantic ficcy for you Raphril fans. Read and review, tootles


	3. tickle fight and something there

Chapter three

Tickle fight and something there

Raphael and April have become closer and closer, as time slowly passed by. They've become inseparable sometimes and this had, envied the youngest turtle. Michelangelo scratched his head, watching them together.

Raphael would say the lamest jokes and April would not only, assured him that his jokes were bad but would still have a giggle, only to be polite and would not discourage the orange clad terrapin's feelings. "Donnie." Mikey called. The purple clad terrapin exhaled, placing his screw driver down and answered. "What is it, mikey?"

"Come here." He asked, firmly. Donatello did as he was requested and walked to his brothers side and folded his arms, then said. " _What_?"

"Do you think there is something between April and raph?" mikey asked, as he tried to hide his jealousy. Donatello looked to the pair and answered, as he glanced over to his brother again. "I don't think so, why do you _ask_?"

"They always, seem to be having a good time." Mikey whined. "I see what is happening here." Donatello commented. "You do?" mikey replied, looking to him. "You are jealous that they are getting on well and you are left out." Petting his shoulder gently and continued before walking away. "Don't worry lil bro, if it bothers you that much. Why don't you just ask to join them?"

Mikey protested quickly. "I aint jealous. She is my girlfriend." Donatello replied with a sigh. "Then, maybe you should talk to—Wait a minute, how is April your girlfriend?" Mikey sighed softly and walked away, Donatello watched confused then shrugged his shoulders and returned back to his room and tinkered away once again. A shriek of laughter filled the room, as Raphael had lost to April on the video game, they were playing and he had planned to get his revenge. "Ha-ha! I win! Foot rub thankyou." April smirked, shoving her foot in his face and Raphael grinned deviously. "Why are you smiling like that?" she asked.

Raphael didn't reply, he just gently grasped her ankle and begun to rub her foot softly. "Oh yes, that feels so good. My feet had been feeling so sore lately." Raph chuckled as he was deviously playing with her foot and lightly ran his finger along the middle of her foot. "That tickles."

He chuckled lightly and answered. "I know." April laughed little at first then burst out laughing as she tried to escape his grip, as he continued to tickle her foot. "Stop, no more that tickles!"

"Really? I didn't know it actually tickled." Raphael smirked, chuckled more and teased her. April laughed, trying to pull away her foot as she couldn't while he continued to tickle her. "No more! No fair! Ok, ok I give!"

Raphael smiled deviously and chuckled, gently rubbed her foot just as she requested. Leaning back, and exhaled happily as she enjoyed the massage, closed her eyes and moaned. "Feels so good." He looked up and watched her, enjoy his fingers rub along and immediately begun to imagine him and April together. A warm tingling feeling had ran through him, a tingling sensation aroused him. "I-I'm sorry." He stammered and rushed out of the room, leaving a confused blinking brunette on the couch.

*****  
One hour later, Raphael returned and April still waited. "Are you ok, raphael?" April asked, gently. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"It is getting late, I have to get back." April begun and continued. "I have to be up early for work in the morning." Raphael nodded, and offered. "Would you like me to take you home?"

April couldn't help smiling and nodded, reaching for his hand and gently grasped. "I'd like that." Raphael felt a shivering tingle as she held his hand, continued smiling and walked with April as they left the lair, together. Mikey saw them leave and his heart broke, tears streamed down his cheeks as he ran to his room. Locking the door behind him. Master splinter felt his youngest son's aching heart and exhaled softly, walking to the door and softly knocked. "Michelangelo."

No response, softly pushed the door opened and finally walked in. Then sat on the end of his bed, exhaling softly. "Mikey."

Once again he didn't respond, just softly breathe. "Mikey, wish tell me what is bothering you?" splinter softly asked and waited for a answer. Few seconds later, mikey turned over and faced his father and answered, with tears streaming down his cheeks. The old rat sighed, hugged him gently. "Sorry my son."

Meanwhile on topside, Raphael and April were enjoying their time together until they submerged from the sewers and into the alleyway. What they weren't not expecting to face was a group of foot soldiers with Karai, waiting in the shadows.

"Well, this is my lucky day." Karai commented, evilly. Raphael protectively guarded April as he took out his sais. "You will not touch her." He told her and the followers. Karai chuckled, commanded her followers as she smirked. "Capture her and dispose him."

April remained behind Raphael but kept a few steps away, in case she will get hurt accidently in the process which she was very lucky. Fending her from a group of foot soldiers, which were only about six or seven which was pretty easy for raphael.

And took a short twenty minutes to defeat all until karai stepped in and took her chances with the large terrapin brute. Heavily panted and glared darkly at the Japanese kunoichi as she too, glared back and tightening her grasp unto her katana. Raphael tightened his onto the sais he willed.

Karai lunged towards him and tried to attack from above as she leaped high in the atmosphere, just above his head and was disadvantaged with a powerful punched to her torso by the hilt of his sai. Flying to the wall nearby and grunted, before landing onto her front and spat the blood as it drippled from the corner of her lips and her vision was blurred, seeing the enemy picked, the assigned target and vanished.

Heavily panted, groaned as she tried push herself up then dropped again and lost consciousness. The sound of sirens eluded in the distance but someone had came to retrieve Karai and disappeared with her before they authorities could arrive, while leaving behind the soldiers but not alive.

Raphael hurried to April's the closest alleyway, nearby her apartment and looked out for a second, to ensure they were not followed. Luckily they weren't and April had held onto raphael's throat so tightly that she never wished to be placed down. Looking down to her from the corner of his eye, panted heavily as his heart had raced, and thumped hard. Nuzzling back as April nuzzled his neck and his heart had slowed with his breathing had soften, closing his eyes and tighten his embrace around her then leaped up to the rooftop as fast he was able and disappeared in the shadows. Until they reached her apartment and entered inside. He remained with her until the following day, as he feared Karai may try again.

*****  
to be continued in chapter four

Ok, sorry for the late update on this fiction as it is going to be awhile when the following chapter comes as I am also working on my raphael's goddess for RBBBH with wolfjade as my main two OC's in the romantic series that mikey's dream gal (girl) is the second fiction in progress and held on postponed until the first is completed. There are two more, as I haven't got a lead role for leonardo's angel and donnie's soulmate. Where I am going with these fictions is writing a fiction for anyone whom wish to star in with their favorite tmnt character. It wasn't planned at first but the inspirational idea struck me when RBBBH said that she like to have a fiction written for her when reviewing this fiction. Raphril: A blossoming romance. And then, the fiction was born. I was worried it may flopped but it has turned out beautifully for RBBBH and introducing wolfjade in the first fiction as her story is told in the second with mikey. I have also drawn them as TMNT official OC's on ./tealana1. Which you can view on my page.

TMNT Official OC rachael Winchester and TMNT Official OC wolfjade. On ./tealana1. The color version is coming soon for wolfjade. And I hope both will like them. anyway onwards to the next chapter of this fiction. Tootles for now.


	4. note

**Wow, OMG wow. Are you serious? Am I going to be cyber attacked by some dougebag fool that has no clue about fiction and hides behind alias like a coward and utterly ruined my TMNT 2K14 series Raphril: Meant to be fiction. The first review which was more like a ignorant comment and I will quote in writing.**

 **-Guest. Why do you write only romance? And why do you have OCs? Honestly most fans don't care for them.-**

 **Whoever this cretin is, better watch out as when I figure whom it is. Will wish they will not ever comment that again. How ignorant, seriously? I aint one to cower back or down when attacked, or bullied in any shape or form. If said that to my face, things will get very ugly very fast but will begin verbal before my fist goes in the face of the ignorant jerkoff that has the hyde to try cyber bully me. So guest coward, I dare you come back and say something else as when you decide to write something on anything. My first comment on yours, will be this exactly what you've written to me. And then, lets see how you like it. You will fear the moment you have crossed the wrong person to cyberbully especially on a day like today. As it is a mistake to take on someone like me. So like I have said, seconds ago. Come back and say something else, and don't hide behind alias. I despise cowards. I left a husband that was an narcissistic ass coward. Do you think I'm afraid of you? :D where I come from, dare get on the wrong side of me, that is your funeral. And usually I don't have to do anything, when my guardian angels are on my side as they are watching all the time. Think I'm joking, well lmao. Karma will come and you will be sorry. Very sorry that you've dared to pick me as your victim to cyber bully. As I've been through a lot worse compared to what I have written so far and one, that is titled 'Beware: this is no fairytale.' That is based on experiences that no psychic that you can speak with as I have spoken to many and all can not explain why. And when I get to the writing board again to edit, continued and complete that story. You will wish, for your teddy bear at night as you have no idea who you are dealing with. Many crossed my path and become so fearful of me, I don't have to lift a finger. So if I were, change your ways** _ **quick smart**_ **before karma comes knocking on your door and better have it locked as karma Is coming for you darling. :D again, I wouldn't mock anyone like me, as it is said when piss off a witch which is true.**

 **Would you piss off someone that is guarded by angels? So bye bye. And go elsewhere, I utterly despise cyber bullying trolls that have nothing better to do and harass others that are so much better than you'll ever be. so alias guest. Reveal your name and admit it, one way or another. Karma is coming for you. And if you would not mind, I have better things to do then waste my precious time on you and energy when I could be writing as it is what keeps my mind sharp.**

 **Even a psychologist (P.H.D) would agree with me on this as writing and drawing always helps and makes a healthy mind. So, take your negativity elsewhere and if I find you. You better hope I don't, because if I don't, then my guardian angels will. And it wont be as forgiving when they give their judgement to cyberbullies like you. Now, excuse me if you will as I am needed elsewhere. Good day Guest.**


	5. city scape & during morning ritual

thankyou all, I nearly cried when I read your supportive reviews/messages. Thankyou, bless you all and I am so happy, you are by my side to help me through this and yes, you are absolutely right, jade. I lost my temper for a second and I couldn't handle been c-bullied as no one should be. I still believe in the saying I've created and said which has frightened some

"No matter if or were abused; don't give the right to abuse others."

I thank my angels for bringing such good friends on here as you all are incredibly awesome. Thankyou all and here is something that I've written purely for you girls.

" _friends are like pebbles in the swishing sea,  
pick them up, take them home and care for them and they'll turn into diamonds.  
friends are precious, when you find them, cherish them as they will cherish you."_ This poem is dedicated to you girls. Wolfjade, RBBBH & leetah1999. Thankyou all.

Chapter four

City scape & during morning ritual

 _The evening before_

Raphael had begun to dream of the evening before, of what they could had come close to when ambushed by Karai and her followers. Stirring in his sleep, tightly grasped the sheets on his side, clenched his teeth then rose up fast, covered in hot sweat. Heavily panted looked to his left, and saw that April was asleep, laying closely to him. Happy and content, raphael smiled as he laid down but rolled to his side and gently brushed his knuckles across her soft cheek. She softly smiled, tenderly and purred, murmuring.

Stretched alittle as she opened her eyes, dark pearls of jade green looked up to the red clad terrapin as he too smiled back. And he whispery said. "Hey." Reaching up and softly caressed his cheeks, replying. "Hey."

He nuzzled tenderly in her hand, happily smiled then gazed into her eyes. "You are _beautiful_." He commented. April blushed lightly and commented. "So are you." He chuckled, kissed her nose. "No you are. Very _beautiful_." April smiled warmly, said nothing in response as she was lost in the moment then exhaled softly, and nuzzled in his neck. He gently pulled her close and tightened his embrace, drifted to sleep and lightly churred.

April giggled softly as she purred softly, with a gentle exhale and dreamily sighed as she nuzzled in his neck and snuggled more in his embrace. Raphael couldn't believe his luck and felt on top of the world, never wanting the moment to ever end.

 _The following morning_

Reaching over to the open and empty side of the bed, as she softly moaned then rose her head. Opening her eyes then smiled when she saw raphael stood by the window, enjoying the morning sun. Cradling her head within the cusp of her palm as she admirably glance his blindside, checking him out slowly until he turned and faced her. "Morning." He greeted with a smile. "Morning." She replied, returning the smile and stretched. "So, were you just checking me out a second ago?" he confidently asked, sitting down on the bed side. April blushed and rose as she tried to hide her embarrassment. "N-no. I w-wasn't checking you o-out." She stammered, embarrassedly. Raphael chuckled then answered, commenting. "Then why are you blushing? You look beautiful when you _blush_."

Once again she blushed but darker and bit her lower lip as she tried to smile. Raphael gazed to her more, and deeply in her eyes as he smiled back. April begun to feel, more embarrassed as she didn't know whether to say or do. Other than from, getting up out of bed and went to the bathroom as raphael followed. Looking back to him, through the mirror and grabbed the second toothbrush and handed to him. "Thankyou." He said, taking the toothbrush and begun cleaning his teeth. A couple minutes later, raphael was still brushing while april had rinsed her mouth then begun brushing her hair and watched raphael, with a light crimson blush.

He chuckled and said with a mouthful of paste foam. "What?" Shaking her head alittle then she answered. "Nothing." He smiled again and shrugged his shoulders. "Ok." Then left the room as april watched him walked out and begun to shiver as her heart pounded.

******  
to be continued in chapter five


	6. weightless & hands

Chapter five

Weightless & hands

 _Later that morning, the lair_

Only Donatello and Leonardo were in the dojo, training with master splinter. Mikey was excused from the lesson. "Where's mikey and raph, sensei?" Donatello asked curiously. "Michelangelo is in his room and have no idea where raphael could be." he answered, also worried. "Continue." He continued, commanding gently with the tap of his stick.

While the turtles trained, the old rat sighed softly. Looked to the doorway of the dojo, his concerns rose continuous worry. Closed his eyes and resumed with the training while his youngest remained, silent in his room.

*****  
 _April's apartment_

Raphael had scoffed down the hot breakfast, April had prepared for him. Smiled pleasingly as she found someone that enjoys her cooking. "That good, eh?" she asked. Raph looked to April and nodded with a big grin, still chewed the food as he savoured the flavour. Picking up a napkin and wiped the corner of his mouth. "You got a little of something, _here_." She told him. Raphael watched her, gazed deeply at the wondrous beauty before him and just smiled.

April had noticed the glance and smiled back as she said. "What?" He tucked his lower lip up alittle while still smiling and shrugged then answered, softly. "Nothing."

"Nothing? Are you just _nothing."_ she purred, leaning in close. He looked up and gazed in her eyes, replying. "Yeah, I'm sure." April blushed lightly, continued to smile. Few seconds later, he finished the last of food and orange juice; he wasn't a fan of fruit juice but somehow April made the drink had impressed him. "Mmm, that was so _good."_ He commented with a pleasing purr.

Taking the plate and glass, as she smiled and replied. "You're welcome." she winked and walked to the kitchen as raphael watched her firm, tight buttocks moved and swayed alittle. Biting his lower lip alittle as he felt a sensation in his tail. Keeping himself calm and subtle as he realised the tingling arousal, sighed softly and lowly as he managed to relax. Standing up from the chair and took a place in the living room, and begun to do some sit-ups.

April walked out and stood in the doorway, drying the glass and she smiled adrmirably. Raphael didn't notice at first and when he did, just smiled and continued on with the exercise. April returned to the kitchen and finished up the dishes then sat by close, and watched the terrapin exercise.

Counting each sit-up he made and didn't break a sweat either. April commented curiously but teased. "You are looking good but I bet you can't pick and lift me up." Raphael stopped and leaned on his elbows and gazed towards her, replying. "Wanna try and see?" he smirked, looking at her physique and measuring her up.

April smiled cockily and replied. "Alright." Standing up and stepped towards his side then waited for him to raise up and lift her. Which he did and immediately she lightly squealed and he chuckled. "Well, you are light as a feather April." She blushed darkly, sheepishly smiled and waited to see he could do what she challenged him to complete.

"Can you do one hundred?" she asked, looking over her left shoulder as she folded her arms across her chest. Raphael grinned confidently and nodded then begun the challenge. April had blushed darkly like a apple and sheepishly giggled. "Oh wow. You are _strong_."

"Only getting warming up, babe." He told, after the tenth lift. Admirably watched his toned, sculpted muscled arms as he lifted her with ease. Reaching to the fifth lift within a short amount of time, as it seem only seconds. The red clad terrapin smiled confident, continued on and chuckled as she begun to wiggle alittle. "Trying to wiggle now?"

"Only to make things _interesting_." She replied, grinning. "Also curious how strong you may or could be." April continued, sheepishly. Raphael lightly chuckled and smirked abit, softly exhaled. He resumed counting in his head as he continued to lift her.

 _Short while later; 3 or 4 minutes to be exact_

Pearls of hot sweat only begun to break and run down his temple, exhaling slowly and slightly heavy as he had finally reached the last lift of the challenge. April smiled, impressed and stated. "What to expect from a strong guy that I challenged to lift me up one hundred times."

Gently lowered her down on his torso as he rose slowly and caressed her cheek, chuckled. "Is that so? What else did you expect or assume 'bout me?" he asked, curiously. April didn't answer as she didn't know what to reply but when she did, the only answer was given out of pure honesty. "I don't know."

Gently lift her up one last time and placed her down like a antique china as he stood up to his feet and walked to the window, leaning on the sill as he glared out to the world outside. April followed and placed her tiny hand unto his shoulder, softly saying. "Hey, whatever it is. It will be ok."

At first he didn't look to her, and when he did. His eyes were filled with a deep yearning and worry. April weren't sure of why he felt the way he had and ask gently. "What is wrong? Tell me, what is wrong."

"Just wonder what the world would be like if you didn't exist." He finally replied, softly. April sighed, took his hands and gently held them, assuring him. "Don't think about it, the main thing. Right now, we have met and found each other." She smiled, warmly as he too smiled warmly back.

"I have no idea what I'd do if never met you, April." Raphael whispery said to her. And replied with a smile of tender warmth. "I don't know either, maybe still be waiting and searching."

He nodded, released her hand and cusped her cheek gently. So ever tenderly as she closed her eyes and nuzzled in the cusp of his palm. Wanting to kiss her, as he drew close then pulled away and whispered. "I should be getting back, master splinter will be worried."

April nodded agreeably and replied. "Yeah, wouldn't want to keep you away for too long. Come back later?" he smiled and replied. "As long there is pizza." She laughed. "Deal."

Brushed his thumb across her cheek and smiled, then kissed her forehead before slipping out the window and disappeared in the shadows.

******  
to be continued in chapter six


	7. city, kiss & soft glow

Chapter six

City, kiss and soft glow

 _Later that evening_

After finished up her schedule for the week and called in sick. Not wanting another episode of the day before. And was experiencing boredom also, she grabbed her coat and scarf then left the apartment. Placing a hand on her growling stomach as a sign of grumbling hunger. "Damn, now I am hungry." She said, walking down the stairs. "Chinese sounds to eat for dinner." She stated to herself.

Then begun to think about Raphael. Wonder if he could be free to join her for the night, hang out for awhile. Short while later, her wish came true as she was spoken under a soft and whispery tone. "Hey beautiful." Followed by a embrace as she turned and threw her arms around his neck and happily squealed. "Hey raphie." Returned the embrace and smiled. "New look?" she admired his disguise. He nodded from the hat. "Hungry? I'm getting Chinese. Want some?" she asked and offered, smiling.

"Sounds good and I can eat." He replied.

Ten minutes later, the host called as she announced the order to be served and prepared for pickup. Thanking the host as she took four bags of Chinese. "Wait miss." The host called, holding up the change and bag of prawn chips. "Thankyou, nearly forgot my change." She chuckled. The host smiled, giggled and replied. "That's ok, happens all the time. Enjoy and have a good night."

April smiled and walked out, with raphael as he took the food in one hand and held her arm in his. Both the red clad terrapin as he dressed in a over large trench coat to cover himself, disguise his appearance from those may take a second glance and look oddly, April happily held his arm as she gently cuddled and nestled her head against his muscled arm, walking together to the park in central.

"Would like to sit by the pond?" she asked, tenderly. Raphael smiled and nodded. "Sure." April squeak excitedly as she was picked up. "Oooo, How romantic." She commented. He chuckled. "I try to be." he winked.

Sitting down, comfortably as they watched the stars from the veil of shadows and protected from view of any that may look. Which very lucky they weren't followed as the park was quiet, and secluded. Happily ate the food, together but Raphael couldn't keep himself from admitting his feelings no longer.

With a little hint here and there, he would smile and glance tenderly towards her as he offer to feed her. April chuckled alittle and accept it, deeply gazed into his eyes as she ate the food from the fork. Gently retrieved the fork from her lips, still deeply gazed in her beautiful green eyes as she returned the glance and within a instant, Raphael leaned in close then April met him the other few metres. Their lips met, slow and tender but deep passionate kiss was shared.

The feeling of their passion was electrifying. Not realising where the fork was dropped as he reached over and gently picked April up, and carefully placed her on his lap and caressingly grasped her buttocks as he deepened the kiss. She draped her arms around his neck, allowed one hand to hang down over his shell while her other gently laid over the back of his head.

Few minutes later, they finally broke the kiss and took a breathe as their forehead's met in deepening touch. "Wow." She whispered, smiling. He smiled, and chuckled. "Yeah, wow."

Tightening his embrace around her slightly, pulling her closer to him and churred as she shuddered softly as her breathe was immediately realised that she was indeed, aroused. Grinding alittle as she said. "How 'bout we go back to my place?"

Raphael never imagined of hearing those words, let alone this quickly. "As much, I'd love this to happen but I am not ready just yet." He told her, blushed. "We don't have to do anything." She assured him, smiling. "Well, let's go then." He replied, still blushing and smiled. April nodded and slowly climbed from his lap and stood up as he soon followed.

Packing the food away, what was left of it and returned back to her apartment.

******  
 _April's apartment…._

Raphael waited outside her apartment window while she took the stairs and opened from the inside. Smiling happily, as he climbed inside then closed the window behind him and pulled her close to him. So every gently and careful, he churred when kissed her again. Cusped and caressed his cheek as she kissed him back, tenderly and passionately. Picking her up, bridal style as he made his way to the living room and sat down in the couch then carefully placed her in his lap once again.

Breaking the kiss once again, nuzzling their forehead as she purred and while he churred. Taking out her phone, adjusting herself against him. He draped his large muscled arms around her and she held the phone up as the light brightly shown over them then seconds later, it flashed. Taking the photograph.

"The first memorable picture of many." She stated happily, nuzzling her newly found lover as he tenderly kissed her neck and replied. "As long each one, has you in them. Then, each one will be memorable." April smiled and held his cheek again, kissed him softly.

To be continued….


	8. stars & halloween

Chapter seven

Stars & Halloween

 _One month later_

Raphael and April had been secretly seeing eachother, presumably assumed the others haven't suspected anything changed, as they always presented to be only good close friends but while away and in her apartment. If only they knew.

Raphael would find any excuse to drop by over April's apartment and be with her. Watch corny chick romantic flicks even go out for long walks under the stars. One of her favourite things she enjoyed doing is spending, the night star gazing. April would purr happily as she snuggled in his strong arms. "Who needs a blanket when can snuggle in your arms for warmth." Raph smiled, nestled his face in her neck and churred. "Love teasing me, do you babe?" he asked.

April chuckled and ran her fingers along his arm softly, nestled her head against his upper scutes and slightly under his cheek. "MMM, not long until Halloween is here." She mentioned, purring softly and nuzzled more.

"Yeah, I know. You thinking of going trick 'n' treat?" he nuzzled back, sweetly. "Maybe." She replied, smiling. "What will you dress as? A sexy turtle in a red bikini? Or even the playboy bunny?" he wondered. "You just have to wait and see." April looked up to him, smiling.

The red clad terrapin looked down to her, and lost himself in her beautiful green eyes. The twinkle and sparkle in her eyes had captivated his gaze even deeper. "So _beautiful_." He commented, blushing.

Smiling warmly and caressed his cheek tenderly. " _So_ are you." She replied, whispery. He smiled more, tenderly kissed her lips. Pulling him closer to her as she kissed him back but deeper and more passionate. After two minutes of passionate and deep intimate kissing, their lips parted and their foreheads meet, sharing a warming nestle. Both exhaled softly in unison. "Wow, that is one _intimate_ kiss."

Raphael smiled and chuckled then answered. "Yeah, sure was." Softly kissed her nose and looked up as he whispery said. " _Look_." Turning her head and looked up where Raphael pointed up above them. A bright star fell from the heavens and over across in the distance, whispered in her ear. "Make a _wish_ , babe."

April smiled and closed her eyes, then said one word. "Done."

"What did you wish for?" he asked, curiously. "If I tell you, then it won't come true." She told him. Raphael embraced her tighter and sighed then replied. "Alright babe. Hope it will come true." April turned and kissed him again then assured him. "If this makes you any better, I wish for the same." This made Raphael very happy, couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Let's hope it comes true."

She nodded and nestled in his arms deeper then drifted to sleep. He smiled and thought to himself. 'How did I ever get so lucky?' Gently picking the sleeping beauty up in his arms and carried inside. Placing her down on the bed, gently and ever so carefully then climbed in with her. Draping his arm around her waist and drifted to sleep, pulling the covers over them.

Meanwhile in the lair, Donatello was busy with his computer and gadgets. Mikey was scoffing down pizza with peanut and jelly. While watching some tv shows. Leonardo was in the hushy training with Master splinter. Flicking through the channels as he became bored then finally, a show on the television caught his attention and immediately sprung up then ran to his brothers room. "Donnie!" he called, not realising had frightened his brother as he was in a deep sleep. Papers flying about as he nearly fell from the chair, he sat on. "What mikey?" Glaring at him, sternly annoyed.

"Wanna go trick 'n' treating?" Mikey asked, waiting for a reply and hoping he'd agree. "Don't you think, we're alittle old for trick 'n' treating?" Donatello replied, rubbing his eyes. "Let me think, nah." He answered, grinning. "Where's raph?" he wondered. "Won't you ask him?"

"Well, hadn't seen him all day." Mikey replied, scratching the back of his head. "Come to think of it, he had been taking off topside a lot lately." Donatello thought on it for a moment and wondered the same thing. "Well, maybe we can go topside for awhile as it is one night of the year that we can venture out without anyone assuming us to be freaks or monsters. True?"

"True." Mikey agreeably stated with a smile then continued. "So that a 'yes' or a 'no'."

"Oh yeah, let's go mikey. Time for trick 'n' treating" he smiled and grabbed a couple of bags then left the lair.

 _April's apartment_

Raphael had awoken and found himself alone on the bed with the covers still over him but the space where April laid was empty. Rose his head and looked around then laid on his shell, stretched alittle before getting up from the bed and moaned. "April?" he called. "In the kitchen." She replied. Walking out of the room and into the living room as he said. "What time is it, babe?"

"Past 8." She replied, from the kitchen. "Hungry? I ordered pizza and Chinese." Raphael sat down and smiled happily, replied. "Yeah sure." He thought to himself. 'Damn, what a gal. Am I dreaming?' His eyes widen alittle as he looked up to her and saw her dressed only a floral gown. "Wow, that is _nice_."

"What is?" she glanced, confused. "This, the gown." He pointed out, taking the plate of food she handed to him then looked down and replied, realising immediately. "Oh, this? It is nothing new. Just looks that way." Sitting down beside him and slowly ate her pizza while the television played the scheduled Halloween programs.

"Want to go to this Halloween party on 3rd avenue later?" April asked, looking to Raphael, hoping that he'd would agree. He looked to her, chewing on his pizza and answered with a nod then said shortly afterwards. "Why not, one night of the year I can walk around without a problem as everyone is dressed as something. So what will you dressed as?"

April grinned and leaned in close, replied in a soft whisper. "For me to know and for you to wait and see, honey." Raphael smirked and chuckled. "Alright."

Placing the plate down as she only had the pizza, left her share of the Chinese food for later. Brushed the back of her fingers across his cheeks as she deeply gazed in his dark green eyes. "I'll be right back, honey." Raphael smiled, watching her leave the room and finished his pizza.

Few minutes later, April returned and said. "You can look now, big guy." He turned and when he did, dropped the bottle. "I think I found the perfect halloween costume, raph. What do you think?" she smiled as he gawked blushing.

To be continued in chapter seven…. ;)


	9. first snowfall & jealous

Chapter eight

First snowfall and jealous

After spending Halloween together, and suspicions were raised. Luckily were able to keep their relationship under wraps until the right moment, revealed itself to finally announce their commitment. There were times, Raphael felt confused and happy to have the most beautiful woman in his arms every night. As much he wanted to ravage her, he forever tells himself that he must wait. Just to be sure that it is what she wants as well. Master splinter had brought and taught him better than what he fantasying. He could dream and fantasied all he wants but he'd lower himself what he bring shame and dishonour upon his family even to his father. That is not what he wanted.

Instantly his thoughts were interrupted as April begun to stir a little. "Morning handsome." April purred, happily as she rolled to him. He smiled, kissed her forehead and replied. "Morning beautiful."

"Last night was _fun_." She stated, looking up to him a little tired and yawned. "Yeah, it was. Have to do it again next year." He replied, as he wanted to go back again. "Should do it again, for sure." She agreed.

"How 'bout we go out and see the snow fall?" she smiled, playing with his mask tails. Raph smiled back, and replied tenderly. "Yeah, sounds a plan. You better make sure you are dressed warm." He winked. "Are you complying that I don't dress warm?" April replied with a cheshire grin. Raphael sheepishly smiled and answered, as he tried to be seductive. "You are hot in whatever you wear, babe."

She chuckled a little and said. "Are you seducing me, raph?" He blushed and lightly gulped. "Maybe."

Leaning in closer, only a mere millimetre between her nose and his as she replied, whispery. "Well, then. If you really want to do it, only have to do is seduce me and I will respond." His eyes widen more and blushed darker with huge grin as he silently gulped. "Okey dokey."

April smiled and ran her fingers along his chest, making him shiver then she chuckled. Kissed him, climbing on top of him and placed her hands on his chest, positioning herself. Gazing down to him, deeply in his eyes then leaned down once again and kissed him. Gently grasped her thighs and held her in position on his pelvis, a throbbing aroused terrapin length grew underneath her. She blushed and chuckled, then whispered. "Not now, tiger."

Climbing off and smiled, looking over her shoulder as she walked to the door and stood in the doorway. "Coming?"

Raphael blushed, sprung up and chased after April as she giggled. "Damn, you sexy vixen."

"You got that right, raphael. I am a vixen." She grinned, teasing him and winked. He chuckled and pulled her to him, deeply gazed into her eyes. Lightly patted his upper scutes and said. "Not yet, tiger."

"Alright." He replied with a smile then reached over to the coat hanger and grabbed her coat. "Let's go." She nodded and walked out with raphael, to enjoy the first snow fall of the season. Picking her up carefully, bridal style as he smiled and leaped to the rooftop then placed her feet down and stood behind her. Draping his arms around her waist, nestled his cheek upon hers and said, softly admiring. "It is beautiful but not as beautiful as you are." April smiled, happily and nuzzled her cheek unto his as she replied. "Raph, how do you feel about me?"

Raphael was caught off guard and replied. "I, well like you a lot." Turned around and faced him, draped her arms around his neck, the snow fell. Surrounding them as it covered the surface of the city. "Just like?" she smiled, whispery.

"I aint good with words, April. I never felt like this before." he answered, trying to find the right words to use and answer her question. "That is a start." She caressed his cheek, pulling him to her and they shared their first intimate and passionate kiss. Gently picked April up and cradled her closely to him with his forearms as a resting bar for her, balance upon and opened her legs to draped around his chest.

After a few minutes of passionate and intimate, tongue dancing and lip locking. They finally parted, nestled their foreheads upon each other and took a breathe. "Wow." She happily gasped, smiling with a dark blush.

"Yeah, that was wonderful. Wanna do it again?" he replied, hoping for more. She chuckled and nodded, kissed him once again as the snow continued to fall. Her hair was covered in white flakes as his shoulders were also covered in the white blanket of snow, enjoying their passionate kissing before they finally decided to return inside where it was warm and resumed their tongue wagging followed by a loving embrace as they spooned while they slept.

 _The next day…_

"Has anyone seen raphael?" Leonardo wondered, curiously. Both Mikey and Donnie replied unison then Donnie continued. "Nope, maybe he went out."

Master Splinter wondered the same. "Go see if he could be with April." Instructing Leonardo, as he obediently nodded. "Michelangelo and Donatello, go with your brother." They nodded and did as asked. Meanwhile, raph woke up early and wanted to bring breakfast in bed for April. Hearing the self-cussing muttering as the pans and pots clanged, she smiled and chuckled to herself quietly as she climbed out of the bed and walked to the kitchen then stood in the doorway, watching him try to cook.

"Damn, stupid thing." He muttered under his breathe, continued trying only failed with burned egg. Covering her lips as she sniggered then finally noticed. Sheepishly smiled, defeatably. "Oh? I didn't hear come in, April." Holding the pan over and presented his handy work. "Breakfast?"

"Need help?" she replied with a question, offering her aid. He smiled and answered. "I know, I suck at cooking." April gently grasped his arm and lovingly caressed up his muscles as she assuring replied. "Practice makes perfect, raph. It's ok."

The brunette beauty took over the cooking while Raphael stood behind her and embraced gently, watching and learning. Nestled his chin on her shoulder and tenderly nibbled her neck, this distracted her alittle and she bit her lower lip, as she moaned softly. "Mm-mm, feels good babe, but do you want these eggs?"

Raph didn't reply, closed his eyes and kissed her neck continuously. "Hang on, a second raphie." She whispered as he held off while April quickly placed the pan on a cold stove top and switched the current one off. Raphael turned her around, deeply kissed April. Holding his face in the cusps of her palms, breathing heavily as they passionately locked their lips and their tongues entwined.

Lowering his large hands down to her smooth, tight round rump and gently squeezed then hoisted her up, immediately she wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her up against the wall. Breathing heavily and hotly, running his fingers through her hair as she supported herself with her legs and arms, running her own hands behind his head. Deeply breathed, as she was becoming more aroused and submissive as he became dominant and seductive but he still feared of hurting her. Kissing and nibbling down her milky white neck then her collar bone as she whispery pleaded. "Take me, raphie."

Then suddenly he stopped, nestled his forehead unto hers. "Why not, raphie?" she softly asked, disappointed. "I'm not ready, and I'm." he paused, placing her down. "You are what?" she replied. "I'm worried, I'd hurt you." He finally answered.

"It's ok, raphie." She caressed his cheek, loving. "We have all the time in the world." She smiled, lovingly gazed into his green eyes. He smiled, kissed her tenderly and whispery said. "I know, thanks babe."

 _One hour later…_

Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo leaped from one rooftop to another, looking for their brother. "Maybe he could be at April's." Donatello assumed. "Maybe." Leonardo answered, half agreed. "What if he isn't? Then what?" Michelangelo stated and continued. "But then, angel cakes is my girl."

Both Leonardo and Donatello looked to each other then to their younger brother, silent. "What?" he said. Neither turtle knew what to reply until Leonardo instructed immediately. "Move out."

Meanwhile, April and Raphael enjoyed the day together when Vernon, day crashed their adventure. "April!" Looking back to the man, with dissatisfactory glance but answered with polite manner. "Hey, Vernon. What's up?"

"You never returned my calls." He told her and this irritated Raphael. He immediately stated. "Well, that is because she been with me, douchebag." Vernon glanced to Raphael and said. "Excuse me? How am I a douchebag?"

"Ok, boys that is enough. No need to start bickering over nothing, right?" she tried to keep both males from competing each other. Raphael was becoming territorial and a little jealous as he grasped her sai. Then Vernon held his hands up in defence with a big sheepish smile. "Woah, don't kill me big guy."

Clenching his teeth and lowly growl alittle, sheathing his weapons in the belt and walked away. April followed after him as Vernon stood watching, scratching his head. "Ok, what just happened?"

"Raphael." She called, and he continued walk as he tried to keep his anger at bay. "Raphael." She called again, finally grasped his arm and he turned fast. Facing her and deeply glared at her. She flinched alittle and whispery assured him. "Raph, come on. Relax please, no need to be jealous. Please, calm down and lets go get some ice cream." She warmly smiled, then he finally sighed softly with a short exhaled and nodded.

Caressing her cheek, lovingly and nuzzled her forehead gently as he whispery said, apologetically. "I'm sorry, April."

"Don't be raph, you are right about Vernon. He is a douchebag." She smiled, caressed his cheek as well and kissed him tenderly then took his hand in hers, then led the way as he gently pulled her to him and draped his arm around her shoulders, once had released her hand.

Ok, now this was one hell of a headache to write as it took a couple days. Hoping I can work on the other fictions that are waiting. Anyway, onward to the next chapter. Tootles for now.


	10. doing something together, typical night

**Cat girl:** ***hugs cat back, happily and grateful* thankyou, dear. I'm happy that I have support here and good friends also, fans that enjoy my stories. Especially you, I'm over the moon.**

 **Wolfjade: :D hehehe, well. It shouldn't be long now as it will get alittle more hot and heavy later hehehe.**

 **RBBBH:** **your time will come as I am instructed to follow as my muse inspires me to write, also keep the good sweet and sexy vixen that has drawn raph to you then, hehehe well. I'll have to give a heads up before that love scene as I just have notch up the rating alittle.** **. Shhh.**

 **Don: who are you shushing, tealana?  
me: *looking back, gulped quietly and nervously chuckled then bolted. Whoosh, the chair spun fast in circles.*  
don: get back here! Raph, mikey, leo! Tealana is at it again!  
raph: really? It would seem that boot up her toosh weren't enough *cracks knuckles, chuckling deviously*  
mikey: you aint going beat her are you raph?  
raph: of course not, splinter taught us better than that. But don't hurt to give her a small boot up her toosh.  
leo: *sigh* where's jade?  
me: gulps again, unaware jade is hiding behind me and ready to pounce.  
wolfjade: gotcha!  
me: NOOOO!  
wolfjade: *laughs* oh yes, revenge time. Don't forget to stay in for the following chapter, laters dudes and dudettes.**

* * *

Chapter nine

Doing something together, typical night & animal ears

After the recent little event with Vernon which sparked Raphael's jealousy and temper just a notch. The red clad terrapin, tightly held April close to him but still gentle enough for her to breathe and nuzzled her hair unto his cheek. "Raph?"

He didn't response at first then finally gazed to April as she called his name once again. "Raphael?"  
"Yes, April." He smiled, warmly. She cusped his cheek softly and smiled back, then gently pulled him to her. Softly and tenderly kissed him.

He lovingly churred in the kiss as she giggled. "That is so sexy." She commented. "You are sexy, April." He told her, smirking. "How about we do something?" April asked, smiling hopefully. "What do you have in mind?" he wondered curiously.

"Well." She paused and looked to her right, over the hill of snow. "Snow board?"

"Snowboard?" he repeated and continued. "We have no boards." April smiled and whispered. "In a way we _do_." Raphael smiled and chuckled little, picking her up in his embrace and said gently. "Ready?"

"As ready as one can be." she answered. Raphael smiled more then leaped down the hill, and slid in the snow as they laughed. And when finally, landed in the pile of snow that covered over their heads. Climbing out from the top and laughed happily. "That was fun, let's do it again." April said, looking to Raph. He smiled and replied. "How about we snow turtle?"

"I'll make a snow angel." April smiled, laid down and moved her legs and arms up then down to make the angel while Raphael made the snow turtle in the snow. Both stood up and looked down to the snow. April chuckled then commented. "Your snow turtle looks alittle like." She paused. And raphael said. "A what? A fat blob with wings?"

April burst out laughing and replied. "You said it, raphie."

 _Later that evening…_

Raphael laid back comfortably with his arm folded up behind his head while his torso was used to be a computer table for April's laptop which he didn't mind. And gently held her foot that hung over his lap, lightly ran his fingers up then down her foot sole. Giggled alittle and she said. "That tickles raphie."

"Does it?" he smirked, teasing. April exchanged a glance of slight annoyance then replied. "Yes, raph. It tickles." He smirked more and continued to tickle her foot. Pulling her foot away and lightly tapped his arm. "No more, raph. I gotta finished this paper." She smiled.

Picking the laptop up and placed aside as he gently laid her down and hovered over her. "Raphie, come on hun. I gotta finish it or I'll be at the desk again." Kissed her nose and chuckled. "Just alittle while with me please." How could April resist when his eyes would sparkle when he pleas so cutely. "Oh alright, just for a little while. But later, I have to finish my paper. Ok."

He smiled and nodded. "Ok."

 _Few hours later…_

April awoke, and stretched when she realised the time and resumed to her work while raphael slept. Smiling warmly, kissed his temple loving. Whispered softly in his ear. "I love you." Raph lightly muttered in reply. "Love you too, babe. Love you too."

April smiled happily as she caressed his cheek and returned back to her laptop. And when she finally finished, she laid down beside raph and snuggled in close. Pulling his strong arms around her, happily enjoy the warmth of his embrace as she drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile outside the window of her apartment. Three terrapins crouched outside the building and had finally found their missing sibling. Mikey's lip quivered then a small wail escaped his lips. "What is this, dude? What is going on here?"

Both Leonardo and Donatello looked to eachother then looked to their younger brother but Leonardo was the first to reply as Donatello has suspected something like this had brewed in the kettle pot. "We don't know mikey. Cant jump to conclusion until we know the facts."

"He is stealing my angel cakes in there." He continued to wail. Donatello sighed and tried to assure him. "We don't know exactly what is going on how about we wait until he comes home and ask him then."

Mikey nodded and walked away, broken. Donatello and Leonardo sighed, worried then looked back to the window as Donatello said. "What should we do leo?"

"I don't know, Donnie. But when raph gets home, he has explaining to do." He responded, with a heavy sigh. Without a further word spoken, Donatello followed his brother as they followed mikey and returned back to the lair, and informed their father of Raphael's whereabouts.

 _The following morning…_

April awoke first and waited for Raphael to join her, while she cooked some French toast and scrambled eggs with bacon. Raphael stretched alittle and looked to his left, finding the bed was empty and rose up. "April?" No response was heard, exhaled softly and threw the sheets aside then climbed out of the bed but sat on the edge of it for a few seconds as he ran his hands over his face and inhaled then sighed softly.

Standing up slowly, stretched again then walked out of the room. And what attracted his senses was the smell of the food, fresh cooked food. Smiled bigly and followed the wondrous smell then leaned in the frame of the doorway as he folded his arms and smiled. April turned to him and smiled. "Oh? You are awake?" she said, tenderly. "Yeah, what you cooking babe?" he asked.

"French toast, scrambled eggs and bacon." April answered, happily serving the food on the plates and handed to him. "Just making the orange juice right now." She winked. Raphael smiled, and sat down at the table with his food. First he decided to eat the bacon, he drooled alittle to the taste of the meat that crinkled in his mouth. "This is great bacon." He commented pleased.

"Thankyou raph. I assumed you like it soft and alittle juicy as that is how I like it, myself. But with a little crinkle though." She smiled and sat down with him. He nodded fast and stuffed his mouth with the eggs. April chuckled pleased as she watched him while eating her own.

"Raph, would you wear these for me while we take a picture?" Holding up a pair of rabbit ears, hopefully smiled. Raph glanced the ears and sighed softly then answered. "Anything for you babe."

The photograph was taken and printed. Raphael commented with a gruff after seeing the photo of himself wearing mouse ears when he was told that he'd wear rabbit ears as April said. "Awww, those look so adorable on you!"

"How fucking humiliating."


	11. spiderman kiss, arguing and making up

Chapter ten

Spiderman kiss, arguing and making up afterwards

 _One hour later_

Raphael's cell vibrated in his belt, taking it out as he grunted alittle. "Donnie is calling. Give me a sec." April smiled and kissed his cheek, tenderly and said. "Go on, take the call. I'll be right here." He returned the smile and answered the call.

Sitting in the couch, watching the wrestling while waiting for Raph as he chatted away on the phone. Then suddenly, he returned the couch and heavily sighed as he put his cell away. "Something wrong?" she asked, tenderly with a concerned glance.

"I am needed home." He answered. She reached over and grasped his hand lightly, assured him. "Go, raph. Family is important. I will be here when you get back." He draped his arm around her and kissed her temple, smiling. "You're the best, babe."

"I know, raph." She smiled, and snuggled in his embrace. He sighed softly and pulled away, april followed. "Come straight back." She requested. He smiled, jumped up to the ledge and hung upside down. "I wont be long, I will be back." April gently grasped his cheeks and tenderly kissed him, loving. Breaking the kiss as she watched him disappear over the roof ledge and draped her arms around herself and returned inside.

 _The lair…_

The old rat waited in the stereo room, near the hushie. While the other three terrapins were sent in the dojo to train alone. Footsteps approached as the large red clad terrapin walked in the room, finally and was requested to kneel on the floor.

Exhaled with a heavy but short sigh, holding both hands behind his back. "Where have you been, raphael?" he asked, gently. Raphael lowered his eyes and knew instantly that he had been discovered. It was time for him to come clean.

"With April, sensei." He finally answered. Stepping forward toward him and gently grasped his chin, raising his gaze and glance into his green eyes. "How long, my son?" he asked, softly.

A warm pair of tears welled up and streamed down his terrapin cheeks, as he answered with a shuddering breathe. "Awhile."

"Awhile? How long exactly in precise months." Splinter repeated raphael's answer then asked his question again. "Six months." Raphael finally answered, giving the precise timeframe. Releasing his chin and sighed again then stepped back as he knelt down before him.

The silence between them, lasted for a few minutes. Neither knew where to begin or continue. Then finally, raphael spoke. "I am sorry, sensei but I, uh." He paused, as the words got caught in his throat. Suddenly splinter finished what he was about to say. "You love her."

Raphael nodded and answered. "Yes, very much sensei."

While father and son spoke, three other terrapins hid and listened. But one was hurt, deeply hurt. Silently cried as his cheeks were stained and saturated by the wet drippling water that covered his skin and mask. Leonardo looked down to his youngest brother and placed an assuring hand upon his shoulder. Mikey reached up and gently grasped his elder brother's hand unto his shoulder and exhaled a shuddering sigh. Donatello also sensed the heartache of his younger brother, closed his eyes and exhaled, lowly.

"May I return to April please, sensei?" Raphael requested. Splinter nodded, permitting his request. Then he stood and left the lair. While the other terrapins, hid away and watched Raphael leave. Soon as he exit the door and down the tunnels, splinter called out gently. "I know you were earsdropping my sons. Come here."

The three terrapins obeyed and knelt before their sensei. Splinter sensed and saw the heartache in Mikey's face. "I know it hurts, Michelangelo. But, can not change what is."

He wiped the tears away from his cheeks and nodded. Both Leonardo and Donatello knelt, silent. The old rat assured his youngest son, there is hope and that one day will be someone for him. But as now, April has chosen whom she wishes to be with and there is nothing to convince her to be otherwise.

"Time to rest my sons." He assured.

Meanwhile, April waited patiently and kept herself occupied. Standing by the kitchen sink and washed the dishes. While she thought about her father, and wondered where to continue in her search for answers, then sighed as she dried her hands and made some hot chocolate.

Soft tapping on the glass near the living room, attracted her attention. Stepping out of the kitchen and looked to the window when she saw Raphael waiting, smiling softly. She smiled happily and opened the window, he climbed inside and pulled her to him in his strong loving embrace. "Hey big guy." She greeted.

Raph just nuzzled his face in her neck, taking in her scent and softly churred. "We need to talk." He told her. She pulled away alittle and looked up to him. "Talk? About what?"

"About us." He answered. "Oh, I see." She replied, pulling away and turned from him as she draped her arms around herself. "What? Did I say something wrong?" he wondered. April turned, faced him and leaned against the frame of the doorway. "What happened exactly?"

"I had to come clean." He told her. "Come clean? You make it sound as if it is a crime or something." April answered, sensing this conversation isn't going to be good or go well. "Splinter asked about _us_."

"What did you tell him?" she asked. "I told him the truth." He answered. "What did he say?" she wondered, curiously and worried. "Nothing much, that he seems happy for us." He pulled her to him and nuzzled, gently and loving. April draped her arms around his neck and purred. "As long, we are accepted."

He smiled and nodded, draping his own arms around her waist, pulling her close and kissed her tenderly. Then he whispered softly. "I am beat, mind we just nap for a while?"

April smiled, and shook her head. "I don't mind."

Raphael scooped her legs and carried to the bedroom, then placed gently down on the bed and climbed in beside her. Caressing her cheeks as he smiled warmly. Returning the warm smile and she leaned up close then tenderly kissed him then nuzzled her nose with his before drifting to sleep.

 _Early morning…._

April remained laying within her terrapin lover's embrace, whilst she thought about what may had been discussed between Raphael and master splinter. Gently ran her finger nails up his forearm as he stirred alittle and tightened his embrace around her, nuzzled his nose in her neck. "Mmm-mm, how long you been awake?"

"Not long." She answered, looked over her shoulder and kissed him tenderly. "Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry."

Raphael smiled and agreed, loosening his embrace and allowed her to raise, then stand. He soon followed as she was the first to leave the room. But something still bothered her. This immediately caught raphael's attention. "Something wrong, babe?"

"What exactly did you and master splinter discussed yesterday?" she curiously asked. Sitting down in the chair and sighed as he finally answered. "Nothing much. Why do you ask? Oh? There is someone else?"

April glared shocked and hurt as she took in what he had stated so coldly. "What? How could you assume that? I have strong feelings for you and you _alone._ Why do you doubt me?"

Raphael glared, blinked confused and gasped lightly then exhaled before he replied. "Just trying to understand why you wish to know what was discussed about."

"I wish to know." April replied, glanced in a deep worrying frown. He clenched his teeth, lowly growled. "If you must know, splinter wanted to know if we are really going to last in been together. And that Mikey has the biggest crush on you."

April sadly sighed for Michelangelo but she felt strongly for the one, before her. "I am not attracted to Mikey, I am attracted to you." Raphael slammed his hand down on the table and gritted his teeth as he was getting angry. "Look, april. You and I wont last ok."

This hurt April deeply, pointing her finger unto his chest and replied with a gruff in her tone. "Well, if that is how you feel then you should leave and do me a favour. DON'T come back!"

Hearing those words, had pierced his heart deeply but he tried to keep the hurt and tears back. Hidden away so they aren't seen. Clenched his teeth and growled as he grasped her wrist then lightly pushed away and left the apartment. Not looking back to April as he said to her. "Don't worry I wont come back."

Opening the window and leaped out, April hurried over and closed the window in anger. Not realising had cracked the glass as she closed it. Turned on her heel and took out the chair, but flump herself down with a thud. Then suddenly, a stream of hot tears covered her cheeks and dropped to the table surface, her reflection glared back at her. Closing her eyes, then covered her face with both hands as she continued to sob.

Outside on the rooftop across the street, Raphael threw his fists into the red bricks of the building wall, leaving massive cracks and had bruised his knuckles then dropped to his behind as he leaned against the wall. Holding his head within the palms of his hands, and he begun to silently cry. His cheeks were saturated by the wetness of his tears that streamed down.

The red clad terrapin looked up with watery eyes as more tears streamed down his cheeks. Unaware that April was also looking up to the sky, feeling the very same heartache. But then, she curled up on the couch watching some chick film while eating chocolate ice cream.

 _Late in the afternoon, some time after 3pm…_

Raphael couldn't keep away and wanted to see April again. How could he patch things up again with her? Using his skills to send down the money for a small bouquet of pink poseys that he could retrieve then returned back to April's apartment. Lightly tapped on the window, he assumed that she would be still angry and would shout at him but instead she opened the window with a small smile and invited him inside.

He weren't sure how to react but knew it would be rude if he refused the invitation. Climbing inside and held up the bouquet as he stammered then cleared his throat. "I, uh. Ahem, got these for you."

Kindly taking the flowers and smelt the fragrance as she draped her arms around his neck and said. "Thankyou raphie and I forgive you."

"Really?" he asked, confused as held her waist gently. "Would you prefer I throw this in the trash and shout at you, with insults?"

Raphael shook his head and replied. "No of course not. This is better. And I want to say that I, I."

"Yes." She whispered and smiled warmly. "I, love you April."

"I love you more, raphie." She replied and kissed him tenderly, passionately deep.


	12. Kiss and wearing eachothers clothes

Towards the end of this chapter, the rating is M due to description of sexual references. I do apologise but I have politely warned you. Enjoy, tootles for now.

* * *

Chapter 11

Kiss, and wearing eachothers clothes

 _Early evening, in the bedroom…_

Raphael had won his beauty with a bouquet of flowers, which had made April melt and submissive. What he never expect that she would allow him to do what he wish to her body as she laid on her stomach, leaning on her forearm and moaned while he gently grasped her ribs in his large hands and tenderly kissed up her back, _slowly._

"Mm-mm." she purred happily and looked over her shoulder into his dark green eyes. Raph looks back into her beautiful brown eyes and smiled, nuzzling his forehead with hers then cusped her cheek as she closed her eyes and nestled her cheek into his lips as he kissed tenderly. Pulled away, still caressed her cheek as he gazed into her eyes, smiling whilst brushing his thumb tenderly.

Then finally she reached up, cusped his cheek also brushed her thumb tenderly then gently pulled him toward and returned the tender kiss unto his cheek as he closed eyes and smiled, churring happily. Trailing his large hands down her beautiful body, gently grasped her thighs and carefully picks her up. Immediately she draped her legs around him, tightening her wrap and supported herself as her arms drapes around his neck and cradled the back of his head. Whilst she shared a deepening and passionate kiss as he gently cradled her within his hands, one draped and up along her back while the other was beneath her bottom for additional support.

After a long passionate and deepening session of kissing and tongue caressing, finally their lips parted and laid down, within each other's arms happily and smiled pleasingly, satisfied. Fell asleep deeply then turned around as they spooned loving.

The next morning, when raphael woke and found his mask was not close by. He went searching for it but also called out to April.

"Babe?" he gently called, looking through and under the cushions of the couch. April answered from the kitchen. "Yeah. Did you lose something?"

"Yes well not really. But have you seen my mask aro…" April walked out of the kitchen, wearing denin mini shorts, red high heels and Raphael's mask as Tube shirt. He blushed darkly, resumed with a stammered comment. "Oh?"

"Is this what you are looking for?" April stated, with a sly smirk and wink. Raphael blushed darker and walked to her, grabbing her waist and smiled.

"Wow, you are so darn hot in that. But I will need that back, babe."

April smiled, chuckled deviously. "You are welcome to have it back, raphie." Reaching up behind her back and slowly untied the mask away from her body, luckily she was wearing a strapless bra underneath but it was almost transparent.

Lovely lacey material but still made the red clad terrapin, blushed and aroused. Fighting back his arousal as he urged to control himself but was slowly losing the battle to his natural desires in wanting to ravage this enticing beauty but he still, wish to respect her as she deserves.

April couldn't help herself, chuckling as she realised that her beloved was feeling rather or somewhat uncomfortable. Thinking to herself how to help, relieve his sudden urges then it struck her. Seductively glanced toward him, as she softly said.

"Let me assist you with your little." She smiled seductively again and looked down, purred alittle then looked up to him again. He nervously smiled, trembled with anticipation to experience what she had in mind. Although he didn't know what she was thinking until he was gently pushed while guided towards the couch and finally he sat down.

Kneeling before him, gently opened his legs and looked up to him as he blushed darkly and bit his lower lip. "What are you doing babe?" he asked, nervously.

She smiled more, slowly undressed him until only his entire crutch was exposed and naked. Gently trailed and caressed her hands along his thighs, he trembled slightly and he moans. April chuckled, and commented tenderly. "Like that?"

He nodded as he grasped, gently and held her head while she made love to his throbbing turtlehood. After a few minutes, he moaned more and begun to growl erotically. She soon realised this and continued until he reached his climax and consumed every drop, savouring it.

Pulling away, using her hand across her lips and smiled as she looked up to him then said. "Mm-mm, you are delicious raphie."

Poor Raphael blushed so dark, that he looked like a red apple even though he was forest green terrapin. And nervously smiled as he had no idea what to reply to what she had commented except. "Had no idea you were such a pro at this or could arouse me like this."

April smiled, chuckled and stood up then climbed unto his lap then replied. "Don't worry, this is the first of many more that we shall share together."

Raphael smiled and caressed her cheek and grasped her bottom then passionately kissed her.


	13. shopping and date night

Chapter 12

Shopping and date night

Raphael was so very happy, he had finally experienced something that wasn't exactly expected. All mattered to him that, he finally got the chance to experience it with April. Hopefully when the right moment arrives, it will be _perfect._

Sat in the couch as he fantasied the moment, while watching April walked to him with the tray of delicious fresh fruits and cold lemonade. Placing on the table and taking her seat beside him, wrapping his large muscled arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her close, embracing loving.

"Mm-mm, this is good babe." Raphael commented, looking to her with a smile. April looked back and smiled warmly as she answered. "Thankyou Raphie, you're sweet."

He chuckled, nuzzled his forehead upon hers and churred whilst he rubbed her thigh. "Mm-mm. getting anxious?" she wondered, smirking anxiously. Raph smiled nervously and shrugged his shoulders then replied. "Maybe."

"Can do whatever you want, raphie." She smiled more, winked. He kissed her forehead tenderly and softly sighed. "When you are ready, I will be ready." April nodded, agreeably then she stood up.

"Better do some shopping then. And get some fresh air while we are at it."

Raphael agreed and said. "Let me get my coat to disguise myself, wouldn't want a freaked out mob." April laughed and replied. "No, we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Raphael chuckled and answered quickly, smiling confidently. "Certainly not."

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Draped his large, muscled arm around her waist as she returned her embrace only far as able. Laying her head just slightly under his chest, walking happily together and enjoyed the scenery around them as the snow fell.

Kissed her temple happily, she purred loving. "You're so gentle and sweet, raphie." He chuckled and replied, whispery. "Only when I want to be with you." He winked and April chuckled.

"Maybe we should have a date night?" April wondered, smiling. Raphael looked to her and smiled back as he said.

"Thought we already doing that now?"

"Well, yeah. But we are dating yes. But maybe we should a date night, like maybe tonight?" April replied. Raphael remained silent for a moment and thought on the idea as he memorized and happily gazed upon her.

"What?" she wondered? "Nothing, you're just beautiful." He replied, commenting loving and admiring.

April blushed and smiled more as she pulled him to her and kissed him.

"Well, if we are going to have date night. How about we get the food to make it at home together for tonight?" Raph suggested. April nodded and answered, agreeing. "Let's go."

The lovers, shopped together. Gathering the freshest vegetables to make the best cuisine and dessert for their first official date night.

Meanwhile in the lair, Master splinter trained his other three sons. Mikey still displayed his heartache and confusion to understand, how his older brother could had stolen his angel cakes from him. How can the old rat explain to the orange clad terrapin that even though, in his belief. April was his angel cakes in his eyes but not truly his.

Knowing this would hurt his son even more than already enduring but truth is better than no truth.

"Mikey, my son." Splinter called gently and he walked to him then knelt down as his brothers left the dojo. "Yes sensei." Mikey finally answered.

"Do you wish to talk about it, my son?"

Mikey shook his head then replied. "No, sensei."

"Alright, that is enough training for the day. Go have something to eat and rest."

 _April's apartment…_

The lovers were having a good time together, enjoying making the three course meals together with chocolate coated strawberries and black forest cake. Covered in the flour, and vegetables pieces that they had thrown at each other, giggling then laughing.

"Ok, I give up. You win." April surrendered and raphael smirked victorious.

"Ha-ha. All hail Raphael! Victorious." He laughed then blinked as a celery stick was shoved in his mouth. "Don't push it, raphie." She winked, taking the roast beef out from the oven.

Draping his arms around her waist, making her giggle and nibbled on her neck, as she struggled alittle and laughed. "That tickles!"

"Oh, really? What about here?" he reached down and tickled her thigh. "And here?" then tickled her stomach. April squirmed and laughed.

"Yes! And Yes! Please would you stop tickling me or we wont be eating tonight."

Kissed her shoulder and said. "As you wish, ma'am."

"I aint that old, raph." She replied.

"Oh sorry, no matter what. You're still beautiful." He commented, winking to april trying to get in her good books.

"Behave raph or no special desert later." She teased.


	14. rest & shattered (nightmare)

Chapter 13

Rest & shattered (nightmare)

Raphael looked down to his arm, happily smiled as he gazed down towards the sleeping beauty that contently laid within his muscled embrace as her hair laid, sprawled around her shoulders and his arm. Gently caressed her cheek, then kissed her forehead tenderly. Lightly stirred and snuggled closer to him but remained asleep.

Gently pulled her closer to him, and tightened his embrace around her as the unmasked terrapin laid beside his beauty. Folding his free arm to be laid under his head, exhaled tenderly as he never felt happier but he waited to fully give himself to her, although he decided to wait as he greatly respected April as a woman.

Kissed her temple once again then he finally drifted to sleep. It wasn't long, he drifted into a deep slumber and began to dream.

His breathing slowed, and steadily soften. Then finally, shortly afterwards his mind began to settle and soothed to a calming comatose, sleep state as behind his closed eyes. He saw a black veil slowly opened like a theatre curtain.

Soon realised he was sitting in a theatre seat, looking around himself and saw that he was alone. Tried to stand and then, felt something chaining him down. "What is this?" Raph demanded and tried again, breaking the chains then felt a warm familiar hand cusping his cheek.

Looking to the owner of the hand, and saw her face as he began to float from the chair. "Come with me, my love." Raphael smiled, hearing the words as his heart fluttered with excitement. Unaware that he was not seeing the whole picture before him.

"Oh raphael." She would begin with a soft whisper then resume. "You are so, strong." Then she paused again as raphael suddenly glanced towards worriedly and said. "Something wrong, April?"

"Why didn't you _save_ me?" endless hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she stepped back and stood before, embracing herself. Raphael's eyes had widen in horror and then he tried to step towards only to find himself chained down to the floor, on all fours. April cries, wailed intensifying in his ears as tried to fight the chains that binded him and watched the woman, he loved float away before disappearing as she cried. "Why didn't you save me, raphael? I thought you loved me!"

Raphael cried, reaching out to April as tears covered his cheeks. "April! I do love you! Don't go, come back!" April had disappeared and only darkness, stood where she once appeared. Lowering his eyes to his closed fists, and cried guiltily. Until he felt a sharp edge, meeting his head.

"Look at me." A hoarsely dark voice demanded. This voice immediately struck him, as he recognised instantly. Lifting his teary gaze and to his shock, seeing April dressed a foot soldier and her beautiful long hair, he loved running his fingers through was chopped off and shaved.

"April? What has happened to you?" he scarcely whispered, horrified. " _You._ You did this to me." She replied, hissing and held her weapon underneath his jugular. Raphael was in shock, and disbelief.

" _No_ , I would never allowed anything to happen to you, april. I _swore_ to protect you." Raphael tearfully told her, pleading his side of the story but she would not have no heed of it.

" _Liar._ " She hissed. "You still let them take me!" she cried.

"April, please. I would never let that happen, please baby believe me." Raphael pleaded, then grunted as he received a hard blow to his cheek, groaned alittle as he spat out some of his blood to the floor in-between his hands. "April, please. This is not you." He pleaded, with shocked and broken gaze.

April glared down to him, hissing and angry as she felt betrayed and cussed then cursed him. " _Liar!_ Stop lieing you piece of shit! You betrayed me!" raphael tried to reason with her once more as she continued to cuss and rose her manriki blade high, ready to use. "April, don't do it! Please, I love you!"

"I loved you too, but you _betrayed_ me. You broke your _promise_." Raphael screamed, pleading as a blinding light from the weapon had shone down instead of seeing or feeling the agony, he would receive. Sprung up and gasped deeply, waking April beside him as she moaned alittle then rose up, draping her arms around his neck.

"Oh dear, Raphie. What happened?" she looked to him with worrying glance. He didn't answer, just pulled her close and quietly sobbed, holding her tightly but gently as resumed laying down with her in his embrace. April softly assured and shushed her lover, returning the tight embrace to her efforts of able to cuddle the large terrapin.

"Oh raphie, what has frightened you like this? Want to talk about it?" she asked, showing her worrying concern. He shook his head and replied, softly in whisper. "No."

"Ok, it was just a dream baby." She assured tenderly which he closed his eyes tightly and tears streamed down his nose then onto her breasts. Then whispered, pleading. "Please don't leave me, April."

" _Never_ raphael. I promise." Lifting his head and tenderly kissed him, wiping the tears away. Then broke the kiss, whispery assured him. "I love you raphael. I am not going anywhere, that is a promise."

Raphael said nothing in reply and gently held her cheek then kissed her again before laying his large head on her beating heart. Gently caressed his head, assuring him as they drifted back to sleep and she whispered again. "I love you, raphael."

"And I love you, april." He finally replied then drifted in deep slumberous sleep.


	15. relax, cuddling and teasing

**Mikey: Someone asked for a hug? Oh right, my girl did. Where is she? *looking around for wolfjade***

 **Wolfjade: *glomps* Raph's dream was scary!**

 **Mikey: *blinks, drapes his arms around her assuring* Scary? But then his dreams are always gloomy and dark.**

 **Wolfjade: not helping mikey. Going to hug me or not? *whines softly***

 **Mikey: *gently hugs jade* don't worry my sweet cakes, I'll protect you.**

 **Wolfjade: *kisses him all over his face, happily***

 **Me: *speaks to the audience* aren't they adorable? *smiles* sometimes, I get a little jealous of them as I have to do this *throws a bucket of water***

 **Mikey & wolfjade: *eyes widen and squealed* EEPP! We're drenched! Who did that? *looking around for the culprit. **

**Me: *whistles, then blames Donnie* Donnie! How could you?**

 **Don: how could I do what? *blinks confused***

 **Me: *whistles again then tip toes away, leaving Donnie in the crossfire.***

 **Don: *points to me* get her, I didn't drench you guys honest!**

 **Mikey & jade: *shrug then went to the shower***

 **Me: *pokes my head out, seeing the couple walk away to the bathroom* Seriously? No chase? No, I'll get you, later.**

 **Mikey: Hope so *grins***

 **Jade: neglected a bath anyhow. *smiles***

 **Me: Are they ill, Donnie?**

 **Don: have no idea, tealana. Whatever it is, I hope it aint contagious.**

 **Me: *gulps* onward to the following chapter, everyone. See you soon. :3**

* * *

Chapter 14

Relax, cuddling and teasing

Raphael couldn't sleep no longer, but April contently slept. Not wanting to wake her as he left the bed and walked out to the living room. His anger was slowly raising and beginning to _eat_ at him, gritting his teeth whilst trying not to loose sense and control of his temper. Tightly clasped both hands in praying gesture as he leaned his forehead upon the folding of his thumbs and exhaled heavily.

The dream, well should say _nightmare_ which the red clad terrapin recently had dreamed. Left him distraught and deeply worried also _fearful,_ multiple thoughts ran through his mind. Feeling overwhelmed with split emotions of confusion, anger and desperation. But also, felt somewhat powerless as he didn't understand what the dream could mean or why he had dreamed it.

Trying to keep himself calm and quiet as possible, not wanting to wake his sleeping beauty in the bedroom. It wasn't long when his dark forest green skin was saturated by the streams of his fresh hot tears. Loosening his grasped hands and rose them to hold his head, stared the floor in-between his feet then suddenly footsteps approached his side but it wasn't until he felt the smaller feminine hand then looked up to the owner of the hand, placed on his shoulder.

April lowered her hand to grasp his, gently rose and placed upon her beating heart as she glanced tenderly when had noticed his red shot, welled up eyes that continued to stream hot tears. Raphael gently pulled her to his lap and draped her waisted gently and buried his face in her chest. Listening to her heartbeat, and exhaled with a fearing shuddering breathe.

"What happened baby?" april softly whispered, holding his head gently against her chest whilst tenderly cradled the back of his head. With a soft whispery reply, he said followed afterwards another shuddering exhale.

"I had a dream."

"What kind of dream?" she asked, tenderly and concerned. "A bad one." He replied, just above a slight whisper. She sighed alittle then tightened her embrace and cradle whilst assuring him with pure tenderness and fulfilling love that he had ever experienced.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Raphael shook his head alittle then replied. "No, just want to hold you and never let go."

April blinked, then assured him again. "You can hold me as long you wish, raphie. I aint going no where."

"Good." He whispered, looking up and loosened his hold on her waist then reached her cheek, tenderly caressed and gently pulled her down to him, deeply kissed her luscious sweet lips. Returning the passionate kiss, as she draped her arms around his neck and he repositioned his around her beautiful womanly frame and stood up, carrying her close. Continued kissing her, deeply and passionately as he walked to the bedroom.

Seconds later, he gently placed her down on the bed as their kiss had broken and climbed in then hovered over. Caressed her cheek once again, smiling down to her. She too, caressed his cheek and tenderly said.

"I love you, raphael."

Smiling warmly and tenderly, he kissed her softly then whispered in reply as their lips parted. "I love you too."

Rolling unto his shell, and gently pulled her unto his plastron where she happily laid and drifted to sleep. Draping his arms around her, and closed his eyes also drifting to sleep.

 _The following morning…_

April awoke to find herself alone in the bed, when she heard slight grunts and exhaling breathes which sounded more like, sharp exhales or sharp whistles through his teeth. Removing the sheets from her legs, then climbed out from the bed and walked to the doorway of her bedroom then leaned against the doorway frame; folding her arms as she watched Raphael exercise.

Biting her lower lip as she watched him, perform sit-ups and had a idea struck her. Quietly tip toed toward then gently said. "Morning."

He yelped slightly, with fright. "Ugh, don't do that april." She couldn't stop herself, snigger then immediately apologised.

"I'm sorry." Watching his chest raise then lower slowly, as she placed her hands on his torso then climbed onto him carefully before laying upon him as he looked up to her, smiling then folded his arms behind his head. "Comfortable?"

"Mm-mm, _very_." She purred. Raphael smiled more and chuckled. "I bet you are."

"Want to go _topside_?" April curiously wondered and hoped, smiling. Lightly shrugged and pouted his lower lip then resumed his smile and replied.

"Maybe. What is the occasion?"

"No occasion, really. Just thought maybe, you'd like to watch the stars for awhile." April said, hoping he'd agree. Which shortly afterwards, finally agreed.

"Sure, why not."

Waiting to stand up soon as April climbed from the comfort of his plastron then the lovers, held hands as they made their way to the roof. Taking a seat on the edge and April waited as she was gently picked up and placed in his lap. Closely, but protectively held within his strong embrace as they watched the stars then suddenly, a bright star flew across the night sky.

"Look, raphie." April pointed to the shooting star. He looked and watched it fly by then he answered. "I see."

Then she looked up to him, warmly smiled and whispery gestured. "Make a wish."

He chuckled, nuzzling her neck then gestured her gently. "Why don't you make a wish, babe. You did see it first." April smiled, nuzzled him back then replied.

"Ok, I will then." Closing her eyes and said, quickly afterwards. "Done."

"That was fast. What did you wish for?" raphael wondered, curiously.

"It wouldn't be a wish if I tell." April replied. The red clad terrapin, chuckled then answered in her hair.

"Ok, babe."

 _Forty minutes later…_

April was in the laundry room while Raphael waited and read a book as she finally returned and joined him, slowly ran her fingers along his shell. Distracting him alittle then suddenly he blushed brightly as he felt her hand grasped his tail.

"Is little raphie gonna come out to play?" april purred, teasing.

Closing the book after folding the corner of the page in his book and looked back, still blushing but darker in crimson red embarrassment. April commented again, with seducing purr.

"Somebody is so adorably _cute_ in red."

Raphael blushed even darker and nervously chuckled but tried his best, to hide his embarrassment then replied.

"Curious are _we_?"

April had then, felt in control whilst teasing had suddenly blushed and answered. "Maybe. Are you?"

"Maybe, but I rather wait alittle longer." He winked, smiling.


	16. santa baby

Chapter fifteen

Santa baby

 _One week before Christmas…_

The lovers happily, snuggled in the warm blanket as they watched television and April looked up to him then said. "Just one week til Christmas raphie. What do you want for Christmas?"

He shrugged and answered. "Just you for Christmas." He smiled, winking. April blushed and chuckled. "Are you sure that is all you want?"

Raph looked up slightly and thought on it then replied as he looked down to her once again. "Yep."

Lovingly snuggled in his embrace and purred. "Ok, then."

"Why do you ask?" he wondered. "Just curious." She replied.

"Tell me what do you have in mind, april." He requested, lifting her chin and gazed into her eyes deeply as he waited for a answer.

"If I tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise when I give it to you on the day but I also thought to spend half day with the others."

"Oh, well."

"What is wrong?" april worriedly glance.

"Not sure what to get them." He answered, embarrassed. "I'm sure we can figure something out." She assured with a smile. "Come on, let's go shopping."

Without hesistation, he stood and followed her out of the apartment, went shopping for the perfect gifts for his brothers and sensei. They went shopping for hours, until they found the ideal gift for each of their family members. First, the gift they believed would be good for Leonardo was a encyclopedia of swords and Chinese set of katanas and tantos.

For Donatello, more books on the technical science with a few gadget parts and for Michelangelo, comic books with new parts to his skateboard. And finally for master splinter, meditation cushion and incense.

Finally pleased with the gits they found and hurried to wrap as April had a secret gift for raphael but he would not expect it when she wears it that night. April couldn't help herself from sniggering when raphael noticed and asked.

"What is funny?"

"Nothing." She answered with a smile.

Shrugging it off and kissed her temple as he was just happy to have a beautiful woman to spend Christmas with.

 _Christmas night…_

After spending the day with master splinter and the brothers. April and raphael were ready to return home as they were finally accepted by the others as a couple. Despite the news was a big shock for mikey which he locked himself away when the announcement about their love and requested for acceptance. Understandably that his younger brother would be broken and upset about the news but left it as was, he didn't wish to further the orange clad terrapin's pain and heartache further by explaining how and why they were meant to be. He only prayed that his brother would understand and hope for the best. Whilst walking in the apartment, the closed the door behind them as April made her way to the remaining gifts that waited for them under the tree. Raphael flopped in the couch as he said. "I'm beat."

"Hadnt opened my present yet." Handing the wrapped box to raphael and placed the santa hat on his head then disappeared to the bedroom. "There is nothing in the box."

"Really? Is this the present you are looking for, Raphael?" april asked as she stood behind him and said. "Hey, santa baby…guess who's on the naughty list?"

Poor raphael was so red, he blushed so hard that he didn't realised that he was aroused as he saw her dressed in a red and white Christmas bikini bra and mini skirt with fishnet stockings and April sniggered, blushing. "Wow, you are so on the naughty list, raphie."

"Huh?" looking to april confused then looked down, blushed more as he covered himself. "S-sorry."

"Why? Don't be, it is natural to be." caressed his arm seductively. "Aroused." She said, licking his ear.

"Want to try something new tonight?" he asked, blushing hard. "Like what?" she answered, purring pretending not to know what he meant. "Well, um." He smiled and held her close. "I think I am ready."

"Oh?" she smiled and continued. "Basics?"

He nodded, and answered. "Basics is fine." April smiled as she happily invited Raphael to her, caressed his cheek and laid down as he hovered over her. Positioning himself over her, so he wouldn't crush her then exhaled softly as he felt dishonourable in himself.

"I'm sorry, babe." His presented a sad frown and rolled to her side and just held her close. As she happily returned the embrace and comforted him. "It is ok, we have all the time in the world."


	17. getting married

Chapter sixteen

Getting married

Raphael had saved all he could managed to get the perfect jewel for his beloved. He weren't sure of her finger size so, he decided to get the perfect engagement pendant. After weeks of searching for the perfect pendant as he promised to return for April.

Even though she vowed to be patient and not to worry if she didn't hear from him for a few days. But it felt a eternity from been separated, her only desire was to remain by his side. Her heart would skip a beat when she assumed the footsteps that approached the window or door of the apartment to be him but happened to be someone that was just dropping by then leaving again.

The separation was tough, and draining as they were always together. Then, on arrival of his return. April hurried to him and threw her arms around his neck then kissed him all over, happily. He would chuckled and drape his own arms around her waist and kiss her neck tenderly.

"I missed you raphie." She cried.

"I missed you too but I had to get something for you." He replied. "A present?" April asked.

"Sort of." Raphael answered, with a smile then released her from his embrace and knelt down on one knee. This had stunned April as she covered her mouth, whilst her eyes widened bigly and tears began to stream down her rosy cheeks.

"April O'Neil, you are the love of my life. Everything to me and I will do what I can to keep you safe as long I live." Pausing for a moment and took out the red box then opened it, revealing a heart shaped Ruby pendant. "April, will you marry me?"

Grasping his cheeks in both palms of her hands and nodded as she cried. "Yes. I will raphael."

Raphael was over the moon, taking the necklace from the box and gently draped around her milky white neck then kissed her shoulder before walked to her front and kissed her lips tenderly as she threw her arms around his neck, happily and passionately kissed him.

After a few minutes of deep passionate kissing, finally their lips parted and able to take a breathe as she cradled the back of his head in her hands and nestled her forehead upon his as he began to cry joyous tears then happily picked her in his arms and swung her around. They joyously laughed together and kissed again.

 _Three weeks later…_

April walked down the aisle and raphael waited as he grew nervous. This was the day, master splinter always dreamed to see. He was so happy for his to be married to the woman he loved. Michelangelo accepted them and cried at their wedding.

Finally she arrived to the altar and raphael took her hand, then ring. Smiling happily as he placed it on her finger as she did the same in return.

With the permission to kiss, raphael grasped her waist and dipped her over then kissed her deeply and passionately. An around of applause, congratulated the newlyweds as they witnessed the official celebrant, commenced.

"Congratulations my son and welcome daughter." Splinter happily greeted his newly daughter in law. Both replied happily. "Thankyou sensei."

"Congrats bro." Leonardo smiled, shaking his hand followed by his other brothers. Raphael smiled and shook thiers back but sighed when finally came to mikey and said. "Don't worry, your girl is out there somewhere bro."

Mikey smiled softly and hugged him tight.


	18. epilogue (finale)

Warning: sexual content described in the middle of the chapter. Enjoy

Epilogue

First night and Our Beautiful daughter

Carrying his new bride over the threshold into the apartment and into the room where they will share the first evening as husband and wife. Finally, take the first step in becoming _one_.

Deeply and passionately kissed as their lips, met and entwine tenderly and soulfully as they draped arms around each other, then slowly undressed from the clothing they wore. Raphael blushed darkly as he admired April, standing in her virginal under garments as she looked more beautiful.

Lovingly smiled upon her as he gazed unto his lovely wife and couldn't express with words to say how beautiful she stood before him and with a tender and gentle caress upon his smooth terrapin cheek. He closed his eyes and nuzzled in the palm of her hand as a warm fresh tear ran down, stained his mask and cheek until had disappeared underneath the rim of her hand.

"Why do you cry my love?" she tenderly asked. Raphael grasped her hand, continued nuzzled tenderly then finally he answered with a soft whisper as he opened his eyes and gazed upon her with such loving glance.

"I am happy, babe. So very happy to have a woman to love me as much as you do."

April smiled back, with her own warm loving tears that joyously streamed down her cheeks and pulled him down to her so she could tenderly share her lips with her dearly loving husband. His large muscled arms draped around her lovely womanly figure as he gently picked her up and carried to the bed that will become their marriage bed.

Placing her down, tenderly and carefully as she continued kissing him and he softly moaned, whilst hovering over and was unable to keep himself separated from her no longer. Gently ushered her thighs open as he positioned within and broke then kiss as he requested gently.

"Are you ready?" he smiled.

April nodded, and answered. "Yes, my love. I'm ready. And don't be afraid, as we have all the time in the world to enjoy and explore each other." She assured tenderly.

Raphael smiled, lowered his hand down in-between himself and April then slowly and gently entered. Closing her eyes as her soft moans of happily and delightful exhale, escaped her lips as well his were heard softly.

Exchanged their happy and loving glances, with soulful smiles then finally a tightening embrace. Beginning with slow exchanging thrusts, and moans of delight. Raphael held his beautiful wife in his embrace with one arm as he grasped tightly of the sheet, slightly beside her head with the other. April tightly held one arm underneath his muscled arm and clawed gently in the back of his shoulder whilst her other hand, trailed over his shell and ran her nails.

Pearls of sweat, formed and ran down their temples until they were both covered in hot bodily sweat as they made love for the first time although will not be the _last_. Despite he was much larger than she was but she didn't care. April gave her word to love, cherish and honour her husband to the end of their days and willingly gave herself to him.

Giving her full devotion and trust, as raphael was tenderly gentle. And incredibly loving. Entwined their hands in loving grasps as they shared their lips in a passionate kiss once again, and their moans were lightly muffled in their entwined lips.

Raising her legs higher as she began to shiver and tremble. Raphael also felt the very same tremble and shiver as he was unfamiliar with the rising climax within. April realised the unfamiliar feeling as she too, grew hotter and shivered more.

Unable to speak their pleasure as they finally reached, the climaxing fireworks and laid tightly within a loving embrace and softly, panted.

"I love you hamato Raphael." April whispered loving.

"And I love you, hamato April." He whispery replied with his devoting love and closed his eyes, sharing his lips with hers once more. Then laid his head upon her soft, milky white breasts that felt like soft pillows as he drifted to sleep and she soon drifted to sleep, whilst cradling his head upon her chest.

 _One year later…_

Master Splinter stood in the doorway of his room, watching over his sons as they did their usual thing. Tenderly smiled, as he watched his youngest become a stronger turtle since facing his first defeat; heartbreak and heartache.

Michelangelo had grown from the broken crush and became to accept that his older brother, raphael and April were meant to be. Hopefully prayed for each of his sons, to find someone that would love honour and cherish them equally not despise hate and be disgust of them. At first, Master Splinter assumed that there couldn't be a chance of _love_ for his children until April their guardian spirit; the hogosha returned but had brought something more special with her.

And had chosen one, to be her mate. Seeing them truly happy, and in love has made him realised. If Raphael and April can find each other, then there is hope yet for his other sons. He only prayed to live long enough to see them before taking the next step of his journey and time to move on when he will forever more be happy knowing that his children will be taken care of.

Light footsteps with happy laughter, filled the lair as the visitors walked through. The waiting occupants wondered and patiently remained still, until the happily married couple revealed themselves and greeted the family.

"Hi guys." April greeted, waving her hand lightly as Raphael draped her waist with his muscled arm and large hand over her abdomen, slightly. Each turtle greeted with a smile and hug as Master splinter smiled, joining the group.

"Hello my daughter." Master splinter, greeted with a welcoming smile. April smiled back and bowed alittle as she returned the greeting then requested all, to sit down. Looking to each other quickly, then obeyed.

Whilst, Raphael smiled proud as punch and waited to share big news. April gently held his hand over abdomen protectively and smiled as she said. "We have news to share."

"What kind of news?" Leonardo wondered, smiling with a obvious look of curiosity. "Well, isn't it obvious?" Donatello stated quickly. Mikey, glanced his brothers one by one and replied. "Isn't it obvious what?"

Master splinter smiled happily and said gently. "Congratulations, my son."

Leonardo, mikey and Donatello glanced to Master splinter before to Raphael with April and said, unison. "Are you?"

April nodded excitedly, smiling happily as she squealed with delight. "Yes! We are pregnant!"

There was around of congratulating and blessing to the happy, expectant parents to be as Master Splinter gently took Raphael aside and spoke to him, privately while April socialized with her brother in-laws as mikey couldn't stop wanting to nuzzle and feel for the baby kick. Donatello would explain to Mikey that April was only in early stages and the movement of the baby was too early to feel.

"Congratulations my son." Splinter praised him happily. Raphael smiled and bowed. "Thankyou sensei."

Placing his hand upon raphael's shoulder and smiled more, then the father and son shared a close bonding embrace. Lightly patting his shell, further congratulating him once again and assured him gently. "You will be a good father, as you will be a good husband."

Raphael didn't speak as he couldn't find the words to say, tears of joy streamed down his cheeks then pulled away from the embrace and nodded, then rejoined with the others.

"Let's celebrate to the happy and expectant parents to be"

 _The family home; 5 Years later…_

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, drying a plate as she watched her red clad terrapin husband; raphael and their adorable and wild spitfire daughter, Hope.

The father and daughter, played a game of tickles and ride the turtle. Happily laughed and played. April was happy, and couldn't feel ever more blessed to the family she has although there is nothing in the world that could convince her to trade all she received.

Why would she? All the money, all the teachings, all the treasures could never compare to the family she has before her as she is truly blessed. Turned on her heel, and placed the plate in the cupboard then half folded the towel before hanging over the railing of the stove and went to the living room where her family reside and joined in the fun.

The happy family of three, laughed and played until the stars arose and tugged their beautiful blessing into her bed as the happy, proud parents embraced each other whilst watching over their precious Hope and closed the door.

April was scooped up, swept off her feet as she quickly draped her arms around Raphael's neck for tender support and insurance from falling to the floor. Raphael chuckled, as she squeaked and lightly tapped the upper scutes of his plastron then kissed her tenderly as he walked to their bedroom, carrying his beautiful wife.

Kicked closed the door behind them, then placed april down on the bed and knelt on his knee as he supported himself on his hands and slightly hovered over her, whilst sharing a deep connecting gaze with the woman. He has found and taken to be his mate, and given a beautiful blessing that inherit everything of her wondrous good looks and spitfire personality.

With a gentle and tender loving caress of his cheek. April nuzzled her nose with his as she whispered. "I love you Raphael. So very much."

"And I love you, so very much my beautiful treasure." Raphael happily and tenderly replied, then softly met her lips with a passionate kiss.

This is the end, of my Raphril 2k14 series. Hope you enjoyed it as now, time to complete the 2k12 series fiction. And my fanfic X Canon OC series. As raphael's goddess is slowly coming to a close well should say a conclusion as it will continue into the following fiction that will be around Mikey's dream gal (girl) then Leonardo's angel afterwards Donnie's soulmate and finally Splinters first and only true love.

I have had so much fun writing these for those that inspired my fictions to become a success as I hope to create more. As I am writing a short one of myself, but more like getting my own medicine as Mikey is having a blast in scaring the living life out of me every time until I finally get my revenge on him in the end. Hee-hee-hee-hee. Oops spoiler alert there. Lol anyway, onwards to the other fictions otherwise have one massive headache for the next few days. Tootles


End file.
